


Ray Riding Hood Randomness

by DaDreamzz2



Series: Ray Riding Hood Tales [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A Halloween Special, Clusterfuck AU, M/M, bunch of prompts, i'll update tags as needed., lil wolf ryan, mostly just one-shots, rayridinghood au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDreamzz2/pseuds/DaDreamzz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more to their tale then what you read before. Join Ray Riding Hood, Wolf Ryan and the others through stories that happened before or after the main plot or aus in the au. Even I don't know what the future holds. </p><p>Based off a A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing and the AU created by samijen on tumblr <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Protector

Ryan was just a pup, well by his mother’s standards he was. He was a nine year old fluff ball of chaos. Currently they were playing hide and seek and the boy was trying to get a good distance away. Being half-breed wolves meant they had a heightened sense of smell, hearing and eyesight and he had to get far away. Ryan’s eyes glowed with amusement in the dark as he ran. He giggled as he leapt over fallen trees and ducked under low branches. Leaves were getting caught in his hair and tail but he didn’t care. He finally reached a tree that looked good enough for him to climb up and hide in. He had to jump a few times to reach the lowest branch. His small hands just managed to grab the branch when his ear twitched back at a weird noise. He let go of the branch and let curiosity lead him. 

It was crying. Someone was crying and he hoped they were okay. He peeked around a tree and noticed he was at the river on the outskirts of the woods. There were two rules his mother always told him; the first was not to leave the woods by himself and the second was to stay away from the human villages. His mom always told him scary stories of humans, but he didn’t think they were all that bad. Ryan sometimes would sneak to the edge and watch human pups play. He wished to join them one day, there weren’t any pups for him to play with. Now though someone could have been hurt and Ryan was brave. He wanted to help whoever it was. 

He inched himself out of the woods and got on all fours as he crawled into a bush. He pushed away some of the branches of the bush, staying hidden as he looked around. On the other side of the river was a figure. Scooting closer a bit more for a better view he realized it was a human lady. She had long black hair that looked soft but was missing in spots and her clothes looked old and muddy. Ryan’s attention moved to what was in her arms that was where the crying was coming from. In her hands was a little pup, a baby if he remembered correctly. The lady was holding the baby above the water and it looked like she was saying something as it cried and wiggled in her grasp. Ryan gasped as the pup was slowly being lowered in the water the wails being silenced as the liquid went over its head. 

“What are doing?!” Ryan yelled as he leapt forward out of the bush. Even he knew that pups shouldn’t be put in water like that. The lady shrieked and pulled the baby up out of the water and to her chest the crying instantly coming back this time but between light coughs. 

“Who are you? What are you?” she asked as she rubbed the infant’s back. 

“I’m Ryan and I’m part wolf,” he said smiling wide and showing his tiny pointy teeth. 

“Are you the devil here to condemn me for my sins, for this sin,” she asked looking down as the baby’s cries finally stopped. 

“No, I already told you what I am. I am not a devil.”

“Then leave me alone, I do not want anyone, monster or not to see this.” Ryan gasped his ears flopping down with his tail. 

“I’m not a monster,” he whispered as he pulled at the bottom of his ripped t-shirt. 

“Please just leave me alone.”

“Why were you putting your pup in the river? Can it breath underwater is that a human trait?” The women starred at the innocent wolf boy in front of her and finally let herself cry as she grabbed tightly onto her child. 

“Little one, Ryan. I am trying to be a good parent. I am trying to save my son,” she said as she held him out in her arms and looked down into his face. Ryan slowly made his way over, hopping across rocks to make it to the other side. The women glanced at him but did not move. 

“Save him from what?” 

“Save him from a horrible fate. We traveled here together from a far off land. I was kicked out for not knowing his father. I was foolish. I have heard rumors of this village and thought,” she paused a deep cough coming out of her throat. “Excuse me, I thought we could have a great life here. However on the way here I contradicted a terminal illness, I can feel myself slipping away every day and I know I am close. I do not want my son to grow up without love, without a parent, to stave or be eaten by the wild. He should not suffer for my faults so I thought coming here and doing this would be the kindest thing to do for him.” She closed her eyes tight as she cried softly and soft coughs left her lips. 

“The kindest thing?” Ryan puffed his cheeks out in thought and looked at the baby. His golden eyes connected with a pair of soft brown ones. The pup giggled and reached out to him. Ryan smiled brightly and reached out a finger. When a small hand clamped on around his finger he gasped when he felt a small shock, the baby just stared at him with wide eyes. 

“He likes you, maybe you are not the devil.”

“I told you I wasn’t. I like him too, I have never been this close to humans before my mother doesn’t let me.” 

“I won’t tell her.” Ryan smiled up at her.

“Thank you. Also isn’t there someone in the village who can watch him for you? I watch the village sometimes and the humans don’t look so bad. I’m sure they will help.” The women looked at him and then back down to her son. She sat in thought and watched the little wolf child make faces at her baby causing him to laugh. 

“Maybe you are right. I think I know of a very kind man who may take him in for me.” She placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “Thank you Ryan, you have saved me from probably the worst mistake I could have made in my life. My son will get a life and hopefully a good one. You are like his guardian angel.” 

“A guardian angel,” he asked in confusion, he didn’t know what that was. 

“It’s like someone who protects another and looks after them. You are like a protector.” 

“Protector, I try and protect my mom. I’m brave! One day I will be able to fight the mean nasty wolves away so she won’t be taken away like my father.” The women grimaced at that but forced a smile for him.   
“I believe in you young one.” Ryan beamed at that but frowned when his ear twitched. He glanced out into the woods with worry in his eyes.

“My mother is calling me, I have to go. I’m sorry lady I hope everything will be okay. Good bye little pup I’m glad I protected you. Maybe we can play hide and seek one day!” 

“Maybe you will, thank you again Ryan. Be safe.” She watched as the wolf hopped back over to the other side and disappeared into the woods. She looked back down to her son who was starting to drift off to sleep. With a smile she stood up and headed back into the village. It was late and most people were asleep so she knew she would not be seen. She slipped into the shack she was renting and pulled out a piece of paper. 

“With a new life deserve a new you. I hope Ryan will meet you again one day he seems like a good boy, hmm I do like his name,” she mumbled as she looked over her son. “It gives me an idea.” She quickly scribbled something on to the paper. Once that was down she reached over and picked her cloak off of their make shift bed, it was her last prized possession from home, passed down from her own mother. She wrapped her baby in it and pinned the note to it. As quick as she could she made her way to a well-known cottage. Carefully she laid her son in front of the door and kissed his forehead.

“I hope you grow up strong and well loved. Mama will always love you.” She knocked on the door and quickly hid behind a nearby house. She watched as the man with a scruff of red on his face and a cheerful smile opened the door. The man was known as the kindest man in the village and she hoped it was true. Tears of happiness rolled onto her face as the man picked up her son without hesitation and went into the house with him while reading the note. 

A note that read:  
Please take care and love him. His name is Ray.


	2. Jack and Ryan Meet

Ray was biting his finger as he tapped his foot endlessly on the wooden floor. His eyes darted between the figure on the floor and Mama Jack. In retrospect he knew something like this was bound to happen. He honestly should have told his mama the truth from the start. Now he stood there wrapped in a blanket, Ryan pinned to the floor under a broom, and Mama Jack holding said broom as he stares daggers at the wolf man. The living room was half destroyed, nearly everything pushed over or moved from their original place. Ray released his finger to rub at his forehead with a groan. How did he get into this situation? Oh yeah it started with him once again being a show off. 

~Two Days Ago~

“Ray as much as I believe in your…skills. I would rather just believe in them then actually see them.” 

“Rye have I ever told you that you worry too much.”

“Only every day that I have known you now.”

“Then you should learn not to worry by this point,” Ray said as he turned and beamed a bright smile at the man. It has been about a month that they have been seeing each other. Ray wasn’t sure if he could call the man his boyfriend but he liked to think that way. They never talked it over, they just shared kisses, cuddles and they held hands while they walked. Ray was very okay and pleased with all that so he never questioned it. Currently he was in the middle of giving Ryan another heart attack. His cape was safely in Ryan’s arms as he scurried up a tree. His game plan was to jump from one branch of a tree to another to prove that he was light enough to do it. The only way he was able to get this far in the plan was that he was only about five or six feet off the ground and the branches were over a river. 

“I don’t see why you must prove this? The more time I spend with you the more time I am thankful for not interacting with humans sooner.” 

“That’s just cruel, don’t base the human race on my stupid ass.” Ray finally made it up onto the branch, he braced himself against the tree trunk and studied the branch in front of him. “Plus mister I can totally catch a bird out of mid-air but wind up falling into a mud puddle is a perfect example of behavior.” 

“I would like to point out that started with you as well,” Ryan said as put a hand up trying to cover his reddening cheeks. He had the lad’s red cloak over his shoulder and was standing back away from the tree but his eyes never left the man. As Ray put it ‘his creepy pervy ass can’t stand by the tree because then he would probably look up his dress’ was the only thing keeping him from being by his side. That did not mean though he wasn’t ready to catch him if he fell though. Ray had a track record of falling that had no signs of letting up soon. Ryan learned that Ray was a danger magnet, how he made it to the age of nineteen he would never know. 

“You still did it. Alright Wolfy watch these skills in action.” Ray took a deep breath and just went running for it. He made it half way across the branch, just about to jump off to the next when the branch snapped and he fell. He didn’t even have time to scream before he was submerged in freezing cold water. Before he could even think about moving his limbs to swim up and out, a pair of arms were around him. His head breached the top of the water and he took gulps of air. He was then placed onto solid ground next to the river. 

“Ray.”

“I know,” Ray lightly coughed out as he started to ring the end of his dress out. He blinked as water splashed across his face and he looked over. Ryan was shaking himself dry, his tail poofing up as well as his hair. Ray couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight, he forgot that he shared traits like a dog. Ryan’s ears went down and he just grumbled moving to ring his own cloths out. “You’re cute.” 

“You’re stupid.” Ray smiled and stood up from the ground. He walked over to the soaked disgruntled wolf and wrapped his arms around him. Ryan’s arms instantly went around him holding him close. 

“Thanks again, that was fun. I’m kind of mad I didn’t make it. One more second and I would have been on the other branch!” Ryan just chuckled and ran a hand through his own wet hair. 

“You did almost make it. Next time test the weight of the branch before you go running on it, the one above you looked stronger.” 

“Oh thanks for that information now,” Ray huffed out with a laugh. A breeze went by and Ray instantly started to shiver. His wet clothes started bothering him and he fidgeted slightly. 

“You want to go home?”

“Not really.”

“I will see you tomorrow, same time same place. I actually have a better plan for what we can do tomorrow. It also may involve you staying safe for once, but with you I doubt it.” Ray just leaned back and stuck his tongue out of him. “Put that away before I steal it.” Ray wiggled his eyebrows in return and Ryan just shrugged and licked his tongue. Ray’s face instantly scrunched up in disgust. 

“Ew, Rye that was gross. You just licked my tongue.” 

“Like I haven’t before.” 

“Yeah but that usually happens in my mouth where I can’t see it and I’m more focused on the kissing then on how gross it is.” Ryan just rolled his eyes and captured the younger’s mouth in a real kiss. They held on tight to each other as they kissed until Ray’s shaking from the cold got worse. Ryan pulled away with a frown. 

“Go home and change Rose, I will see you tomorrow.” 

“Walk me?”

“When don’t I,” Ryan said with a smile. He bent down to where he left the other’s cloak and put it back on him. After he tied the yellow ribbon in place he took his hand and they headed off. Like usual Ray broke away from Ryan at the edge of the woods with a kiss and a promise to see him the following day. He held his cloak tight around him as he walked his teeth starting to chatter. When he arrived home he barely managed to knock on the door. 

“Ah there you are Ray Riding Hood I.. What happened,” Mama Jack yelled as he got a good look at the other. He quickly ushered him into the house and ran for a towel. He undid his son’s cloak and wrapped him in the fluffy blue towel he got. “Go to your room and change and then go into your bed. I will be right in.” 

“Okay mama.” Ray had no choice but to do what he was told. As quick as he could he changed out of his damp dress and into just a t-shirt and shorts. He climbed into his bed and wrapped himself into his blankets. He was just dozing off when he heard his door open. He peeked over at his mama who was standing there wiping his hands on his orange flower apron. 

“Ray, where did you go? In fact, what has been going on lately?” Ray’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. 

“What do you mean ma?” With a sigh Jack walked in and sat at the end of his bed. 

“You used to just want to spend all day in your room reading or out in the garden taking care of the plants. Lately though you have been going on walks. Walks. You have been different ever since you went to Granny’s.” 

“Oh, well I realized there are nice things out there?” Ray said trying to force a smile. The truth was when he returned home that day from Granny’s he never told Mama Jack exactly what happened. His mama was worried that he was a day late and all he said was he took cover under a tree from the rain for a night. He doesn’t know why he didn’t tell the truth. All he knows was that he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. Then come next day the adventure never came up so he never talked about it. Mama would never meet Ryan because the wolf was too afraid to come into the town. Ryan did ask how he took the news of him and Ray just shrugged and said it went alright. He would tell his mama one day. 

“Really? Why don’t I believe you.” 

“It’s true! I just found out walking is not as bad as I thought. Plus you always wanted me to go out, why are you complaining now?” Jack just sighed and patted Ray’s leg. 

“You have a point, well I’m glad you are getting out. Though what were you up to that you came home soaked?” 

“Uhh,” Ray glanced around his room and his eyes caught the vase that was filled with roses given to him by Ryan. “I was looking for more roses. I saw one that was truly beautiful by a river and I slipped and fell in.” Jack gasped at that and clamped his hand around his ankle. 

“Maybe you going out by yourself is not a good idea, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Mama you worry too much, I’m nineteen remember? I will be fine,” Ray said as a yawn escaped his lips. 

“Alright just be careful and keep my rules in mind.” Ray just nodded and snuggled down into his sheets, he was suddenly really tired. Jack stood up and placed a kiss onto Ray’s forehead. 

“Sleep well son, I love you.” 

“Love you to mama.” 

The next day when Ray woke up it was not how he wanted to. His head was pounding, snot was running from his nose, his throat was killing him and he was coughing. As soon as his coughs rang through the room Mama Jack came running already in full on mom mode. He concluded that Ray was burning up and probably got sick from falling in the water. Ray just grumbled and hid more into his blankets and went back to sleep. He didn’t remember most of the day, it was just a blur of orange, red and darkness. At one point he knew that he was hoisted up to go to the bathroom and force fed some warm soup. Everything else was just gone to him and he had no other thought. 

The following day when he woke up he was a bit better. He was still sniffling and coughing but he was conscious of the things around him. He was slowly eating a bowl of soup, a book open in his lap when he heard a distant knock. He didn’t pay any mind to it though knowing it was just the front door. He was half down the page when he heard voices starting yell in the other room. Ray’s eyes widened as he looked at his closed bedroom door. He has hardly ever heard anyone yell at his mama before let alone mama yell back. Ray carefully placed his soup on the table next to him and stood up. He instantly shivered when his feet hit the ground and he pulled his blanket onto his shoulders. He needed to make sure his mama was okay. He took one step forward when a yell froze him to his spot. 

“WOLF! GET OUT! GET!”

“WAIT! OW! NO STOP!”

Ray knew those voices and that was not okay. He picked up his pace running for his door and throwing it open. The sight that greeted him was one he would never forget. Jack was chasing Ryan around, a broom swinging around in hands. Ryan had a look of confusion, terror and slight anger on his face as he dodged around the room away from the broom. As they went they were both knocking things over and pushing the furniture around. Ray tried to laugh at the situation but all that came out of his mouth was coughs. His coughing seemed to gain the attention of the other two who froze and looked at him. Jack instantly took the opportunity and started whacking Ryan with the broom. Ryan’s foot got caught on the rug as he tried to dodge and he wound up falling onto the ground. The broom was slammed down onto his back and Mama Jack glared down at him. Ray bit his finger his foot starting up as he stared at the situation knowing he was fucked. 

Ray sighed and shook his head, yep that was how he got into this current situation. Jack was still glaring down at Ryan who was staring at Ray for help. He knew the wolf could easily get out of his current situation but he realized he didn’t want to hurt Ray’s mama. Ray just smiled back and took another step into the room another cough leaving his lips. 

“Ray Riding Hood get back to your room! You shouldn’t even be up, but now there is some type of wolf man in our house! He could be a danger so please get back.”

“Mama wa-“

“No, get back please I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“If I ma-“

“Quiet, I don’t want to hear from you, you wolf!” Ray just pulled the blanket closer with a sigh and walked over. He placed a hand out onto Jack’s that was holding the broom. Jack stared at him in shock and biting his lip slightly. “You need to get out of here.”

“Mama, listen to me.” 

“Ra-“

“Mam” Ray paused as the room started to swim, maybe he wasn’t as well as he thought. He felt his legs start to shake slightly as he started to fall to the ground. Instantly arms were around him, picking him up into a bridal hold, blankets and all. When the room stopped spinning Ray’s eyes focused up onto a pair of yellow ones. 

“Are you okay Rose?” Ryan whispered looking him over. 

“Le-Let him go you monster,” Jack yelled staring at them while clutching the broom. Ryan’s ears went down as he looked over at the man. 

“I’m not monster, well sort of. I thought Ray told you about me?” 

“Well… not really.” Two set of eyes full of confusion were both on him. He sighed and rested his head against Ryan’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell the truth. Mama this is Ryan he is my boyfriend,” he felt arms tighten around him when he said that, “I met him when I went to Granny’s. He saved my life and we became friends. Granny met him and liked him. Gave his approval and everything. I was supposed to tell you but I was so tired I didn’t and then I just chickened out of telling you. I was afraid that if I was like ‘yeah mama I’m going out to see the Big Bad Wolf’ that you wouldn’t let me out.” There was silence in the room as everyone looked at each other. Finally Jack sighed and dropped the broom to the floor. 

“Alright, wolf set him in his room on his bed. He needs to go back to sleep then you and I can talk.” Ryan instantly nodded his head and stood up still holding Ray close. Ray pointed towards his room and they headed in. As he was being laid on his bed, Ray snatched his hand and looked up at him. 

“Why did you come here?”

“I came because I was worried. You never showed up. I waited all day yesterday and pretty much all day today. Finally I just couldn’t wait anymore, I needed to make sure you were okay. I traveled by woods as far as I could and then I had to sneak up to here. I thought Mama Jack would know me if I knocked but I kind of scared him instead and before I could explain myself I was being chased by a broom.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lie to you. I just never thought you two would meet. At least not so soon. Also I have been sick.”

“I can see,” he whispered as he ran a hand through Ray’s hair. “It’s okay I’m not mad, I understand. I’m not the easiest to explain. How could you tell him you have been with a monster.”

“Rye I really like you, I like being with you. Not telling Mama about you was just my own laziness and yeah I was worried, but I should have. You are not a monster. At least to me you are not. Please do not think that.” Ray tugged on his hand to get him to lean closer. “I enjoy every moment with you, Ryan I lo-“Ray started to say but he started to cough into his other hand. He groaned as he felt everything hit him and all he wanted to do was pass out. Ryan whined softly as he looked down at him grabbing his hand tighter. 

“It’s okay Rose, I get it. I shouldn’t have said that. I’ve been concerned about you and honestly I don’t care you didn’t tell your mama. I just want you to get better now. Also I really like being with you too. You’re the only human I can stand and not want to kill,” he said with a smirk, one tooth sticking out. 

“Creepy mother fucker,” Ray said with a smile. There was a knock on his bed frame that caused both of them to jump. Ray looked over and Mama Jack was standing there his hands clasped together and a smile on his face. 

“Sorry, I was kind of listening I was afraid for you two be alone. I can hear how you two feel and I may not know the full story and I am mad that you kept this from me but I think I’m starting to understand. Ray Riding Hood, you should know you can tell me anything. When you get better I would like to hear the full story but,” his eye focused over to Ryan, “I suppose if you want you can stay and help me watch over him.”   
“Are, are you sure? I can go I don’t want to cause trouble I just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“I insist plus now I need help putting my living room in order,” Jack said coming into the room. “It can also give me time to talk to you about dating my son.” Ray just groaned wanting to disappear. 

“Why do you and Granny have to be so embarrassing?” Ray huffed his cheeks turning red, but because of his fever he swears. “So he can stay with me?”

“Only if you take good care of him, walk him, feed him.”

“Shut up.” Jack just chuckled and nodded his head. 

“I’m right here.” Ryan mumbled with a pout. Ray just patted his hand with a smile and cuddled up in his blankets his eyes closing. 

“Just don’t break him mama.”

“No promises!” Ryan starred in shock as Jack came in further and took his hand leading him form the room. 

“Should I be concerned? Ray..Ray?” The door closed behind them a snore already coming from the room. 

Ryan wound up staying with them as Ray got better from his cold. He helped around the house, cleaning and checking up on Ray. He tried to cook supper one night but got scolded for trying to use their fireplace to cook instead of the stove. Ryan never left in fear of being spotted and because he wanted to make sure Ray got better. Jack and him spent nights talking and sharing stories. They warmed instantly to each other after the first day. Ryan actually liked the other human, understanding where Ray got a lot of his personality from. When Ray did get better he sat out on the couch holding Ryan’s hand as he finally told the story to his mama. Even though Ryan could have told it they agreed it was up to the lad to tell it. Once the story was done it took a bit for Jack to grasp it. When he did he scolded Ray for not listening and thanking Ryan for looking out for him. Ray gained extra chores for not listening but he was allowed to keep seeing Ryan which was good. So all in all he shouldn’t have lied in the first place and the meeting between the two didn’t go as bad as he thought.


	3. The Clusterfuck

Ryan stayed low as his golden eyes watched the figure move. His fingers dug into the dirt, his feet planted firmly next to them. The bush gave him enough cover to stay hidden as he watched. He would wait for them to pass and then he would spring. His prey was confused and frustrated as they walked along the path. That was the best, it means they were preoccupied with everything instead of just focusing, it would be easy to get the jump on them. His right ear twitched as their foot snapped a twig right in front of his bush. They paused and he held his breath not moving an inch. A sigh sounded and the figure moved on their way. Ryan grinned wide his fangs glinting in the light as he held back a chuckle, this would be too easy for him. 

With his inhuman speed he sprung from the bush towards the person. He wrapped his arms around them, the force of his attack knocking them to the ground. The person squeaked with surprise as they suddenly found themselves on the ground, dirt an inch in front their face, their forehead cradled by an arm and someone over them. Ryan growled lightly from where he hovered over them, he held their head still and he leaned down his teeth ghosting over their neck. 

“You are in my woods,” his voice was low and husky as he whispered “Now what should I do with you.” He felt the person shiver lightly and he chuckled placing a kiss onto their neck. 

“Hopefully continuing with what you are doing,” the voice whispered back. Ryan smiled against his neck and sat back off of them. The person groaned and flipped over onto their back an arm now draped over their eyes. “Should I be concerned that this is how you great everyone that enters ‘your’ woods.” 

“Now Rose, you are a very special victim. Only you get this treatment, the others get a little rougher greeting.” 

“You say that but it’s still making me jealous.” Ryan huffed and moved his arm off his face. Ray looked up at him a small smile. He leaned down again placing a simple kiss on his lips. 

“I thought the point of this was to teach you to be more aware of your surroundings incase it’s not me greeting you in these woods. You failed, I was literally right behind that bush you stopped in front of.” 

“God damn it,” Ray puffed his cheeks out and placed both his hands onto Ryan’s cheeks. “I’m not like you, I don’t have that other sense bullshit. Plus it is fun being caught by you.” Ryan turned his head to the left and kissed the palm of his hand.

“You need to concentrate more, I think one day you will get it. Though you are right, it is just as fun to catch you as well.” Ray grinned at that and pulled Ryan down into another kiss. Ryan’s hands came down by his head as he leaned more into the kiss while Ray’s moved up and into his hair. His tongue just swiped over the other’s to ask for entrance when a howl sounded in the distance. Ryan instantly sat up pulling Ray up with him and holding him close to his chest.

“Rye what is it,” he asked his voice muffled by the others shirt. 

“Shh, I don’t know, I’m trying to listening.” Ryan scanned the area as more howls came through the woods this time closer. He growled lightly as he saw some wolves running their way. He held Ray tighter ready to strike at them if necessary. However he gasped in surprised when they kept running right past them. “Something is going on, I don’t like it.” 

Ray pulled away and looked around for himself. He looked behind them at the tails of the fleeing wolves who were soon joined by other various animals. “I wonder what it is.” 

“Well you will always have to wonder, we should head away as well.” Ray bit his lip and looked up as he heard a bunch of birds flying by. 

“Don’t be a stick in the mud, where is the Big Bad Wolf who isn’t afraid of anything!” Ray exclaimed as he jumped onto his feet. He dusted off his dress and cloak and took a few steps toward where the animals were fleeing from. 

“I am not afraid of anything, I’m afraid for you.”

“Well don’t be I can handle myself.” 

“Just like you did whe-“

“HEY! We swore we would not talk about that incident again.”

“It stands as a good example as why you should not be allowed to follow your curiosity.”

“Hush you,” Ray said as he waved his arms at him. “I really want to know what’s going on. What is the worse that could happen?” The wolf man just rolled his eyes and stood up. 

“Rose, I think if even the real wolves are running we should too. Plus there are a lot of things that could go wrong,” Ryan said as he looked back not seeing any of the animals anymore. He looked around trying to see if he could see any of them but they were long gone. He turned back around and froze. His tail and ears went up and he let out a growl. Ray was gone. “RAY! I swear to god Ray Riding Hood I can’t take my eyes off of you for a second. How did you manage to move without me knowing now?” 

Ryan just grumbled as he started following the scent and the feeling of the other. He could tell Ray wasn’t in danger and not too far away from him that kept him a bit calmer in the situation. As he walked he started to see bright purple and red lights glowing through the trees. His eyebrows shot up and he picked up his pace. He has never seen anything like that before and had no clue what it could be. 

“RYAN!” At Ray’s shout for him, he clamped his teeth together hard as he kicked up his speed. One of the traits he was thankful for as a half wolf was inhuman speed. Before he knew it he made it to the source of the light and he couldn’t believe what he saw. In the middle of the woods was a swirling mass of light with short burst a lightening coming out of it. “RYAN!” 

“RAY!” His golden eyes quickly looked for the red hooded boy and soon he found him. He was closer to the light and holding on tight to a tree. His hood was flying back, his feet were sliding back on the ground, and it looked like he was fighting to just stand up. “Hold on, I’m coming Ray,” Ryan yelled as he tried to run over. 

As soon as he got closer to the light and where Ray was he felt something pulling on him. The closer he got the stronger it got and he really had to dig his feet into the ground. The pulling force was coming from the light and he didn’t want to find out why it wanted them. He looked back at Ray whose fingers were almost slipping off the tree. He growled and lunged for the tree his side smacked into it but he made it. His looked down his golden eyes connecting with a scared pair of brown ones. “Hang on I got you.” 

“I don’t think I can hold on much longer hurry up wolfy,” Ray cried out. Ryan slowly reached down trying to hide behind the tree as not to be pulled as much. Just as Ray’s hands slipped off he managed to catch one hand. He held on tight to his hand as his other wrapped around the tree to hold them in place. “Rye I’m slipping. Don’t let go!”

“I would never let go of you,” he growled out as he started to pull on the hand. Ray tried to dig his feet into the ground but they kept getting pulled back. He dug his nails into Ryan’s hand trying to hold onto the wolf but he saw it was almost useless, whatever was pulling on him was just too strong. He groaned in pain as he felt his limbs reaching their maximum pulling length. He felt tears come to his eyes as his hand started to slip from the others grip. 

“Ryan, I’m sorry,” he said as he let go. Ryan’s eyes widened as he felt the grip disappear from his. He tried to hold on with just his one hand as the other was still holding him to the tree as an anchor. He refused to let go but without Ray’s help there wasn’t much left for him to do. He tried to pull him in one more time but he slipped and he yelled out as Ray’s hand finally fell out of his. 

“No Ray!” The last thing he saw was a sad smile grace Ray’s lips as he was pulled into the light and vanished. Ryan took deep breaths as sadness and anger swirled through him. His hands clenched together as he glared at the light. “I will not let you go, I will find you.” He vowed as he released the tree and ran into the light himself. 

~~~~

Ryan grumbled as his head throbbed. He was laying on something hard and he couldn’t remember where he was or what was going on. When he opened his eyes it was to a plain white ceiling and when he looked around all he saw was two doors. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep in his cave excited to see Ray the next day. He blinked a few times trying to will his headache away. When it let up a bit he finally sat up and looked around more. The door behind him was shining and silver and he has never seen a door like that before. It was odder that it didn’t have any handles, all it had next to it though were small lit up circles with arrows. He decide the other door would be worth his time, it was wooden and actually had handles. 

“GET OFF!”  
“WHY?”  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

Ryan’s eyebrow’s scrunched together as loud unfamiliar voices came from the other side of the door. He growled lightly as he stood up extending his nails a bit just in case he had to fight. He raised one hand up and knocked on the door quickly moving away just in case. 

“I swear to god if it’s more of us I’m going to scream,” came a voice that got louder as the door opened. In the door way stood a short man with red curly hair and a scowl on his face. Ryan’s eyes widened as he actually recognized the face. 

“You’re that hunter,” he said folding his arms across his chest. “Where am I?”

“Oh fuck no,” was the answer he got from the man. “Not another fucking Ryan, and this one has ears!” Now it was his turn to scowl as he flashed a fang at the man. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Just get the fuck in here and I will try to explain,” the man said backing up and motioning him in. Ryan studied him before slowly making his way in and freezing. He suddenly had a lot of eyes on him, a lot of the same eyes. There was also strange people and devices he has never seen before. There was a man with wings, someone clad all in blue, someone half naked covered in bear fur, a man with horns and another with a tail. Some of them looked like each other that it was so strange, he really had no idea where he was. He had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. 

“Alright welcome to this cluster fuck, I’m fake ah crew Michael and you should go talk to hybrid Jack who will sign you in.” The hunter, Michael, walked in and pointed to the man with a tail. He stayed where he was eyeing the other man up. He was out of his home and didn’t have his keen senses that came natural in when he was in the magic woods. 

“Hello there,” the man said approaching him slowly. “I’m Jack.” Ryan’s eyes went wide and behind the crazy red fur on the guys face he actually recognized him. 

“Mama Jack, you are here too? Is Ray here? Is he okay?” He asked finally feeling safe to go up to the man. “Also since when have you had a tail?” 

“Mama Jack?” he said with a chuckle. “That’s new, and I’m sorry I don’t know which Ray you are talking about. You see for some reason alternate versions of ourselves from other universes have been appearing at this pent house for the last few days. You are the newest to arrive.” 

“You are not making any sense.” 

“Well you said you know a Jack, but I’m not the Jack you know I come from somewhere else.” 

“I still do-“

“Hybrid Jack, I forgot where you said to put the bucket of stickers,” a voice interrupted them, a voice he knew all too well. His eyes connected with a pair of brown ones and he gasped as memories flowed into his brain. The animals running away, purple lights, Ray holding onto a tree and then being sucked into the light. In a blink of an eye he ran over and had Ray in his arms. 

“Rose I’m so glad you are okay. What happened, are you hurt?”

“Woah Woah, personal space dude! Stranger Danger, put me down,” he called out trying to squirm out of his arms. He just scrunched his eyebrows together and looked down at the boy. He was dressed in a weird outfit. It was some type of purple jacket, blue rough looking pants, he had some black hat on his head. His eyes also seemed a bit darker and he had a scar under his left eye. The boy looked like his Ray but he wasn’t. He quickly let go his ears and tails dropping down. 

“I’m sorry you just looked like him. Have you seen Ray Riding Hood? He looks a lot like you, last time I saw him he got pulled into this swirling light thing.”

“Sorry Ryan? I’m going to assume your name is Ryan. No Ray by that name has shown up here yet. You got my name right though, I’m Fake AH Crew Ray.” 

“Hey, doggy man, I know that light thing you are talking about.” Ryan growled at the name as he looked at the man with curly horns who was looking at him. 

“I’m not a dog, I’m part wolf. Tell me what you know about the light,” he said going up to the man his clawed hand out. The man put his hands up and backed away. 

“Why do you Ryan’s have to be as aggressive as dicks. Calm down. We were all in the office, we as in my hybrid crew, when the light you speak of appeared and sucked us all in. Then boom we were here with other versions of ourselves, I’m sure you will understand soon.” 

“You look like Granny,” Ryan grumbled looking around again. “I don’t care I need to find Ray and understand what it is going on.” 

“Dude what fucked up world you coming from, Granny me Mama Jack, please I would be a Grandaddy. Call me Hybrid Geoff. There is plenty of Rays but they are freakishly cloneish so you are going to have to be specific.” 

“Call me Big Bad Wolf then I suppose.” He gave that name on purpose not wanting them to know they were right about his real name. He needed to put fear into these strange people. “His name is Ray Riding Hood, he is usually in a black dress but mostly you can pick him out by the red hood he wears.” 

“What the fuck, a dress and a red cloak?” The other Ray behind him snorted. “And Big Bad Wolf? What is this the Little Red Riding Hood fairy tale come to life? Oh shit is that your universe? Are you going to eat me if I’m little red?” Ryan just looked back at him in confusion. 

“I have no idea what’s going on. Usually I would rip annoying people’s throats out but you all look and remind me of people I actual like. Also I would never hurt Ray or I guess anyone who looks like him.” There was silence through the room and he looked around as everyone stepped back a bit except Jack. 

“Alright, let’s mark this as another Ryan to watch over and keep any Gavins away from him.”

“Jack, he looks like a giant dog though. Plus he already said he wouldn’t hurt us, watch.” Ryan was still having a slight stare down with Jack when he felt a hand in his hair. He went to go snap his teeth at whoever dared touch him but soon they were scratching his ear. He felt himself mellow out from the feeling of bliss it caused and he could feel his tail starting to wag. 

“He is a bloody puppy, not that ferocious. A wolf is a type of dog in’it,” Ryan peeked an eye open, he didn’t even remember when he closed them, as he saw the one clad in blue approach him. 

“Not a puppy,” he forced out through his teeth. He tried to growl but it failed as he leaned more into the hand that was petting him. He heard the room fill with laughter causing his face to go red. He glanced over a noticed it was FAHC Ray that had his hand in his hair. He guessed he was okay with it being him. 

“Looks like I was wrong, Ray you are doing well. I will leave you in charge of watching him, I will go and add him to the chart, fairy tale au sounds good,” Hybrid Jack said as he scurried out of the room.  
“I wonder if his tummy does the same thing,” the figure in blue stepped up to him with a raised hand and he quickly grabbed it. 

“Do not touch me.” 

“Aww, come on puppy Rye I just want to see, you seem right better than my Ryan and some of the others. I’m Vav by the way.” This time he let out an efficient growl and released his hand. Vav just pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Don’t worry Vav I got this, he seems to like me.” Ryan blinked as an arm wrapped around him and a hand rubbed at his stomach. He instantly found himself on the floor on his back he was enjoying this a lot more then he thought. A whine left his mouth when the hands stopped their petting. Laughing filled the room again and he watched as FAHC Ray was sitting down by him and laughing into his hands. 

“Please stop, I am not a puppy, I am a wolf! A scary wolf.” 

“Sure you are Big Bad Wolf,” FAHC Ray put his hands down and started rubbing his tummy again, Ryan fell to its power of bliss again. “You’re cute.” Ryan heard a pair of boots thud into the room and the hands instantly stopped. 

“Ray, may I inquire what you are doing to an alternate of me?” he heard a voice grumbled out that sounded just like him. His golden eyes looked up and he was even more confused to see himself. Though this version of him had no ears or tail, but was still dressed all in black. His hair was also black and long and his face was covered in different types of colors and it honestly looked silly to him. 

“Rye-bread! This is wolf you he comes from like the Little Red Riding Hood universe.” 

“A fairy tale? That’s new. Did anyone else come with him?” 

“He said that the Ray of his world got sucked into the portal too but he isn’t here.” Ryan finally sat up and looked over his other self. A pair of blue eyes connected with his and they just stared at each other. 

“Is he a danger,” he asked his eyes still on point. 

“Nah, he is like a puppy.”

“I’m a wolf.”

“Puppy, and he likes me so Hybrid Jack left me in charge of him. As long as I pet him he seems calm. I wonder, does that work for you too?” FAHC Ray said wiggling his fingers in the others direction.  
“If you like your fingers I suggest you don’t even try,” he huffed out but Ryan saw the tips of his ears turn red. “I’ll help you watch him, I don’t want to leave you alone with an alternate of myself.” 

“Always the knight Rye, you know I can handle myself.” 

“Yeah but remember-“

“Hey I said not to talk about that!” Ryan’s head swam with a sense of De Ja Vu and he pushed himself to stand back up. 

“I don’t need anyone to watch me. I just want to find Ray Riding Hood and go back to the woods.” The Ray and he guessed Ryan shared a look before looking at him. 

“We can help you look for him, but we don’t know about the going home part. So far no one has been able to figure out how to go back to their universe.” 

“Fine, just help me make sure Ray is safe,” he sighed as he ran a hand through his own hair, “where should we look first?” 

~~About the time that Ryan was waking up in the penthouse, down below in the alleyway next to the building another person was waking up.~~

Ray sat up slowly rubbing at his head. He had no idea where he was but he did remember what happened. He once again let his curiosity get the better of him and he wound up falling into some type of light thing. He sighed and stood up. 

“Ryan was right, I should not have checked out what was going on. I really need to start listening more,” he chuckled at that. “Yeah, that’s probably not going to happen.” As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he was in he noticed he was surrounded by garbage. His nose scrunched up and he headed toward the light he saw. When he reached the end his whole body went stiff and he pulled his cloak closer around himself.  
There were a lot of people, a lot. He has never seen so many and they were dressed in weird clothes. None of them paid him any mind though which he was thankful for. There were tall building made of rocks everywhere and metal box things were going by constantly. Everything was loud and weird and confusing and Ray didn’t know how to feel. A part of him was scared but also intrigued. It was all so new and he wanted to look around and explore but he didn’t want to move at the same time. 

“Geoff, are you sure this is a good idea,” he heard a familiar voice say and he smiled wide. His mama was here too and apparently so was granny that was a good sign. He walked toward where the voices were coming from.

“Yes, I need more booze and we are going to go the store around the block and steal some.” When Ray walked to where he thought he heard the voices, he didn’t see them. 

“They know us by now, there are police always on standby there. That’s why we have to go to the other store a few blocks down.” 

Ray finally found the voices and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. A little bit in front of him was Granny Geoff and Mama Jack but they didn’t fully look like them. Granny had a really curly mustache, black paint covered his hands and he was in some type of black suit. His mama was also dressed weird, he wore a bright colorful shirt full of flowers and birds and grey uncomfortable looking pants and his apron was nowhere in sight. He went to call out to them but they were already pushing through the crowd away from him and he had to hurry up to catch up. 

“Jack I know but I need liquor now to deal with what is going on in the penthouse. Plus my other fucking selves already broke into my cabinet and took what was left. Fuck the cops, we can handle it.”

“If you say so boss, also we can just take the back exit through the alleyway.”

“Exactly!” 

Ray tried to push through the people to stay with the pair. “Granny! Mama!” he shouted trying to get their attention but they never turned around. A few times he was almost able to grab onto one of their shoulders but every time another person would knock him back. He grumbled playing with the strings of his cloak as he just followed them. Hopefully they would stop soon and he could talk to them. He smiled happily when they finally stopped but he paused when they pulled out two small guns. He knew for a fact that his mama was against guns so this was a weird sight. He went to call out again when they ran into the store shooting the guns. 

The shots rang out and people started to scream and run away. Ray didn’t flee instead he went up to the store and looked through the window. Mama Jack had his gun trained on someone while Geoff was walking around filling a bag with bottles. He had no idea what was going on but he figured it wasn’t good because everyone else around him was freaking out. Red and Blue lights started to flash around him but he didn’t think about them too much. 

“FREEZE hands up! I need back-up store 1012 thievery in progress I have eyes on Brownman. Two or three others possibly in the store. I repeat back-up call 497 it’s the Fake AH Crew!”  
Ray ignored the noise and the kept his face pressed to the glass as he watched. He tensed though when someone roughly grabbed his shoulder and flipped him around to face them. He instantly had a gun in his face and another was held up to him to his left. It was a bunch of men dressed in blue and they did not look happy. 

“What I-“

“Shut up and don’t speak. Get down and hands where I can see them,” the man yelled at him the gun pointing to the ground before quickly coming back onto him. Ray put his hands up a little but he was honestly confused. He had no idea why the man was yelling at him or pointing a gun at him. Before he had time to ask what was going on the man grabbed his shoulder and forced him down on the ground. He whimpered out as a knee dug into his back and his hands were forced behind him. A loud howl echoed through the air and the man on him stopped what he was doing. Ray grinned at the familiar noise and turned his head to where it came from. 

Ryan was not too far away his hands out and teeth barred and Ray knew he had to be growling. There were two other people behind him one with a skull for a face and the other in a white half mask and both had guns out. Ryan took a few step forwards his ears and tail bristled with anger. 

“Let him go,” he snarled out. 

“Stay were you are! H-hands up or we will shoot!”

“Well I gave you a fair warning.” 

As soon as the words left Ryan’s mouth he disappeared the guy that was on Ray knocked off. Ray quickly sat up and watched as Ryan’s hand quickly swiped at the guy’s neck his head fully rolling away from the body. The wolf was instantly on the other guy who had his gun pointed at Ray he didn’t even have time to scream before a hand was punctured through his chest. Ray heard gunshots going off and looked over to see the other two men firing at the other guys dressed in blue who were hiding behind the big metal boxes. They looked fine, one was even laughing as the other people got shot and fell into pools of their own blood. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into golden eyes. 

“You are alright Rose?” Ryan asked as he licked the blood off his lips. “They didn’t hurt you did they?”

“No I’m fine wolfy,” he said with a smile and accepted the hand offered to him. This wasn’t the first time he saw Ryan kill people to save him. That was a dark moment he didn’t like to think about. The other two made their way over and the smaller one stared in shock his mouth hanging open. 

“Holy shit wolf Ryan.” Ray looked at him in confusion, he sounded like him. 

“I am impressed,” the skull murmured and he noticed he held his gun tight as he looked at them. “Come on we should get back before more of the heat arrive, Ray Riding Hood I presume we will explain what is going on, on the way back to the house.” With that Ryan grabbed his hand and they went running. 

When they arrived at the so called penthouse Ray was confused about the alternate reality talk but he accepted it. He learned from magical woods and talking birds that anything was possible. Though when they actual got into the house and he saw so many people who looked like Ryan, granny, mama, Michael and himself he was a little taken back. Most people stayed back from Ryan as someone who looked like mama brought him a towel to wipe the blood off. 

The Jack and Geoff he saw before approach them with sheepish smiles. “I heard you were following us and was attacked outside the store. Sorry we didn’t know.” 

“You should have spoken up, we are kind of dangerous people here.” 

“It’s alright,” Ray smiled at them as Ryan tightened his hand around his. 

“Is it true we can’t get home,” Ryan asked looking at them. 

“Yes, but we have some smart people looking into it. In the meantime enjoy your stay if you have any questions just ask.” They nodded and Ray felt himself get pulled closer to Ryan his hand going onto his cheek. He looked up at his wolf and smiled. 

“I’m sorry about before Rye, you were right I should not have went to explore.”

“It is fine, I’m getting used to the crazy adventures you get us into. Keeps life interesting. Just try and stay by my side next time, okay?” 

“Okay wolfy,” Ray said as he leaned up on his toes and captured the others lips. A bunch of noise rose up from that, some squawking, shouts, whistles, groaning and yelling. They pulled apart and looked at everyone staring at them in confusion. 

“You know what I’m not even surprised! Fuck this! Keep that shit to yourselves I don’t want to see it, I don’t! Jack add that to your board of things not allowed,” FAHC Geoff yelled throwing his hands up and going into the kitchen to grab a drink. That caused people to knock out of their surprise and start laughing. FAHC Ray elbowed his Ryan in the side as he looked at them. 

“So Rye, is that why you are so protective of me?” He asked as the other grumbled his ears turning red. Ryan and Ray looked at each other and laughed. This may not turn out to be so bad, they could have a lot of fun here they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one! I have really been into the clusterfuck au since it started and I have been bouncing the idea about writing it around for awhile now. I would have to say this isn't really canon to my story, like in future one-shots they wont remember this experience. 
> 
> If you want to know more about the clusterfuck au check it out here: http://ah-clusterfuck-au.tumblr.com/  
> It was originally created by:lux--et--umbra on tumblr so credit for the idea goes to them.  
> I also advised checking out an actual clusterfuck au story on here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4924756/chapters/11300119


	4. I've Put a Spell On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween <333  
> I hope everyone has a spooktacular day and remember stay safe!

Ray smiles brightly as he holds his pumpkin up to inspect it. The pumpkin had an elegant rose carved into it with thorns wrapped all around it. He had some others that were the typical skulls but this one he made special for Ryan. It was almost Halloween and for once he was excited. Usually he just stuck to his normal red hood to get candy from around the village but this year he had an actual costume. Mama Jack helped him make it and he was sure it his boyfriend would love it. Speaking of which, he wondered if Ryan dressed up for Halloween. Well he really didn’t have to he was kind of already half a wolf. Maybe he went around scaring people? He would just have to ask him later.

“That looks lovely,” he turned around at the voice to see his mama looking over his shoulder at the pumpkin. “Not very scary though.”

“It’s for Ryan. Oh get that look off your face,” he scoffed at the sly smile mama gave him.

“He will love it, does he know about your outfit?”

“Thanks and no it’s going to be a surprise.”

“Are you going to go bring that to him now?”

“Yep.”

“Well, be home at a reasonable time. I know you have a wolf as a boyfriend but that is no excuse to be out late. Things can still happen at night in the village were he can’t go.” Ray just slid off his chair with an eye roll. He heard that every day, he pretty much had the speech memorized at this point. He reached over grabbing his red hood and placing it on his shoulders.

“Don’t worry mama I will be fine,” he said as he tied the strings of his cloak together. “I will be back before you know it.” He placed a kiss on his cheek and grabbed the pumpkin again.

“Love you Ray Riding Hood.” Mama Jack spoke as he followed him to the door and placed a kissed on his head.

“Love you too.” Ray pulled his hood up and headed out down the road.

He kept the design of the pumpkin hidden by his chest as he walked. He greeted people as he walked and smiled at the kids already in their costumes for fun. A few kids followed him as he walked telling him stories but once he reached the edge of the town they left him. He quickened his pace once he saw the do not enter signs. Ignoring them as usual he walked right on into the woods and looked for a stump. Once he found a good enough one he sat right down on it and waited. He didn’t have to wait long before a pair of arms were wrapping around his waist.

“Hello Rose, I did not expect you today,” a low voice whispered to him as a kiss was placed against his ear causing him to shiver. Fuck him and his hot voice and his constant teasing. “Though it is a wonderful surprise.”

“Well you know me, I always got to keep you on your toes,” he whispered as he leaned his head back. His chocolate eyes connected to a pair of golden ones as he leaned up connecting their lips. There was a hum against his lips before they separated.

“You do. So, what do you have here,” he asked as a finger tapped on the pumpkin in his arms.

“Oh this, it’s an apple can’t you tell or is that whole dog thing of seeing in black and white true?”

“Ha Ha Ray. You know I see fine. I suppose I asked that wrong. Why do you have a pumpkin? There better?”

“Better!” He laughed as he wiggled out of the wolf’s arms so he could stand up. He turned around with a bright smile still hiding the true front of the pumpkin. “I made this for you.”

“You grew me a pumpkin.” Ryan stated as he raised an eyebrow and one ear flopped down in confusion.

“Well yes I did grow it, but no this,” he said as he finally turned the pumpkin to show it off. Ryan studied it for a second before a small fond smile grew over his face.

“Is that a rose carved in it?”

“Yep.” Ray raised it up and Ryan carefully pulled it into his arms to study it more.

“Thank you, I love it. Though it is a bit strange isn’t?”

“What do you mean, it’s a carved pumpkin.”

“I see that, but usually aren’t pumpkins given out to eat? You gutted it of the best parts, and I would hate to cut it up. That would ruin the rose.” Ray blinked slowly at him before he busted out laughing. Ryan’s ears went down as he pouted. “Am I missing out on something here?”

“It is not for eating Rye, it’s for decoration. Haven’t you ever seen or carved a pumpkin for Halloween before?”

“Hallo..what? Is this another human thing?” Ray stared at him for a few seconds in confusion. Did Ryan really not know? Well he has lived in the woods his whole life and never interacted with humans outside of it. Ray’s cheeks started to flush as he started to feel stupid for forgetting about that.

“Sorry Wolfy I forgot you don’t know about human customs. Pretty much for Halloween, which is a holiday we celebrate. On the longest night of the year were the spirits are the strongest we put on costumes and go door to door for free candy. We also decorate our houses with carved pumpkins. That sort of stuff I don’t know everything like why we do it, I just like the free candy.”

“You humans never cease to confuse and amuse me.” His eyebrows scrunched together as he went back to looking at the carved rose. “I will place this on the outside of my cave then.” Ray smiled at that and walked next to Ryan leaning against his side.

“Good I am glad. I know we are weird but I don’t care when we get free shit.” Ryan laughed at that and placed the pumpkin under one arm and wrapped his other around Ray pulling him close.  
“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Join me!”

“Ray you know I ca-“

“You can. Remember the part where I said people dress up for once you can fit in. We can get candy together and we can even scare the mean kid’s away or just mama for fun. Speaking of which mama makes the best hot chocolate for the night, and we can sit in front of the fire and look at our loot together. We can snuggle under the blmdk,” a hand pressed against his lips silencing his rant.

“That sounds very nice, but I don’t know if I could fit in. You forget my tail and ears are real. I don’t want,” a shiver went up the wolf’s spine as something wet and cold covered his hand. He removed it from the others mouth with a slight look of disgust. “That was unnecessary."

“As you said before my spit has been in your mouth and even on various other body parts of yours before,” he said with a wink. He received an eye roll in exchange but he took Ray’s hand into his. “Back on topic, no one will notice it will be to dark. You worry too much.”

“When did you say this was again?”

“It’s in two days.” Ryan looked up at the sky in thought at that. His eyes widened and a frown took over his face. Ray’s own smile started to fade he knew that was not a good look. “What’s wrong?”

“In two nights I need to watch over the woods. You were right before, the spirits do get stronger. I need to stop some…creatures from getting out and causing chaos. Another job my family has always done. I meant to tell you Rose,” he tightened his grip on his hand as their eyes connected again. “On that day I do not want you anywhere near the woods.”

“Rye… but I had special things planned.” Ray visibly deflated as all his excitement for the holiday melted away. Ryan sighed and placed some kisses on his cheek.

“I’m sorry. This is something I need to do. If you want you can gather enough candy for the both of us and we can celebrate the next night together. We can do everything you had planned. I will be a bit exhausted but we can still have fun.” Ray puffed his cheeks out for a second before letting out a small sigh.

“Alright that sounds like a good deal. You are going to owe me a lot of cuddling though.”

“Oh I will don’t worry,” he said connecting their lips again.

They spent the next few hours curled up with each other, sharing kisses and talking. It was a howl in the distance that alerted them to how late it was. Ryan was the first to stand up pulling Ray up with him. They held tight to each other’s hands and shared one last kiss before they separated. Ray flipped up his hood as Ryan picked up the pumpkin into his arms.

“Get home safely and remember stay away from the woods on Halloween.”

“You have told me at least five times tonight I get it.” 

“Yeah but I know you by now Ray Riding Hood.”

“Good point,” Ray laughed before stealing one last kiss from the wolf. “Be safe, see you in three days.”

“You too, I’ll be looking forward to celebrating with you then.”

With that they both headed out to their own homes. The next day went quicker then Ray thought it would. He spent the day going around with Mama Jack and helping people with their decorations or costumes. They always had their house done early and like usually mama loved helping out when he could. The day of Halloween Ray was excited only for his excitement to dim slightly when he remembered he wouldn’t be seeing Ryan that day. Thankfully though when he exited his room it was to mama pulling out a freshly baked pumpkin bread and it filled him with the holiday spirit again.

After having breakfast together they sat on their couch drinking some coco and talking. Every year was pretty much the same tradition. When the sun was just starting to set they got their first knock on their door. Jack went straight for their candy bucket while Ray went to put his costume on. He stuck to the same black dress as usual as well as his red cape. Some things were hard to let go but his new additions were laid out on his bed. Connected to a head band were two fluffy looking black wolf ears and next to that was a matching tail with rope so he could tie it around his waist. The rope blended in with his pouch so it couldn’t be seen, and he for once would have to forgo putting his hood up. The costume wasn’t that elaborate but he loved it. As he looked at the final product in his mirror he wished he could show Ryan, for once they could have pretended to be half wolves together. 

He grabbed his purple pillow case and with a wave to his mama went out to get some candy. Some of his ‘friends’ joined him on the hike around the village when they ran into each other. For once Ray had fun with them while they joked and gathered sweets together. However when they reached the path that lead to the houses that were kind of close to the woods they ditched him. Not many people went to these houses deeming them haunted but Ray just scoffed about that now. He actually knew some of the people that lived there and they were always sad at how little people came to their houses. So with a smile he made his way towards them but stopped when he saw someone he has never seen before.

It was a lady and she was standing on the path that lead to the houses, all by herself and just staring at him. Her long blonde hair was frazzled and sticking out in weird places. The black cloak she was wearing was dragging in the dirt and her green dress looked sliced up and was barely hanging onto her frame. Ray gulped as he also noticed there was blood splattered all over her dress that he really hoped was fake. He shook his head to clear it, right it was Halloween of course it was fake. As he got closer he tried to ignore the pair of red eyes that were trying to connect with his. When he tried to pass a hand with long wrinkled fingers reached out and blocked his path. He finally looked up at her their eyes meeting as a smile spread over face, rotten teeth poking out.

“You are the red one,” she spoke her voice so gravely it actually hurt his ears. He cringed slightly and took a step back.

“Can I help you?”

“It depends, is your name Ray Riding Hood?” As she spoke his name a chill went through his body. He pulled his cloak closer around him as he shivered.

“No, I don’t know where he is. Is it the red hood? I know it’s his signature but I like the color red too.” Her eyes seemed to star deeper into his and he tried not to flinch. Everything in him was telling him to just turn and run but his feet felt stuck.

“You are lying.”

“No I am not.”

“I have the Big Bad Wolf.” Ray’s whole body froze up at that his eyes going wide. He clenched his fists tight and glared at her.

“What did you do to him,” he yelled now taking a step closer to her. She just smiled bigger and brought her hands together.

“Nothing my dear child, but you just confirmed to me that you are indeed him.”

“What do you want?”

“You.”

At that Ray felt his heart speed up as he turned to run. He only got a few steps before cold long arms wrapped around him from behind. One around his waist trapping his arms while one grabbed his chin holding his face in place. He tried to struggle out of her grasp but her looks betrayed the strength she had. In his struggle he dropped his bag of candy as his feet swung back to try and kick her. All he got in return was a menacing laugh that chilled him to his bones.

“There is no reason to fret, you are mine now.”

“You know the Big Bad Wolf right? He won’t let you get away with this.” Another laugh escaped her lips the air from it brushing against his neck.

“He is the reason I want you.”

“What?”

A nail was dragged across his cheek stinging lightly as he felt some blood trickle down after it. “A long time ago I lost my love to the half wolves. I fought against them, I managed to kill some but there were two that stopped me. They were the leaders of the clan, the most powerful of them, the Haywoods. They locked me away underground with a curse. I have promised revenge on them but I can only escape my prison on this one day of the year when the magic of the forest is the strongest. I have tried for several years but every time they get the upper hand on me. I came close to killing their pup a few times but never succeeded. Then they taught their pup how to fight me and even after their death he fights me. I had given up because I wanted a love for a love and he had nothing. Now though he has you.”

“I-I won’t let you use me to get to him,” Ray yelled as he tried to struggle again. He would never let anyone hurt Ryan, and using him as bait was just low. He would not go easily. “It doesn’t matter, Ryan will stop you like his family and him have been doing for years.”

“I doubt that I have the perfect plan this time. You see I have sent out copies of myself and other monster into the woods to distract the wolf. He doesn’t know I have you yet.” As she was talking a cloud of green smoke was starting to circle them. Ray’s heart was racing as he struggled more. He started to scream but a hand was clamped over his mouth instantly. Before he knew it they were consumed by the smoke and everything felt out of whack. He closed his eyes as they started to sting and for a second he thought he was going to suffocate. A gust of cold wind and the hand slipping off his mouth caused him to reopen his eyes and they widened at what he saw. They were now in the middle of the woods and he smiled at that.

“I don’t know how you got me here but now you've fucked yourself over.”

“Oh, have I,” she asked as she finally released him. When his feet hit the ground he fell forwards a little but managed to stay up on his feet. He quickly turned around to face her his face set in a glare.

“He knows when I enter the woods and exactly where I am. Ryan will be here shortly to kick your ass.” She started to laugh again a hand going up to cover her mouth as she laughed. Ray’s eyebrows came together in confusion as he stared at her.

“You stupid child, I know that. It is part of my plan. I am hoping that he comes to find you. My plan is not for me to kill you but for him to kill you. You choose an appropriate costume for what is about to happen.”  
Ray had one more moment of confusion before the women held a stick up to his face. The wood was pointy at the top and got fatter as it went down. It was a dark brown wood and was splintered in places causing her hand to bleed where she held it. When the tip started to turn a moldy green color was when he started to panic. He tried to turn and run but time seemed to slow down. Ray saw one more crooked smile form on her lips before a bolt of green shot out of her stick. The bolt struck him and he screamed as his whole body felt like it was on fire. She disappeared in flash of green while laughing the sound mixing with his cries as he fell to the ground in agony.

\---

The trees passed him in a blur as he ran. He was in the middle of fighting off what he guessed was just another copy of the witch when he felt it. Out of nowhere he felt Ray, and he was not happy. He told the lad to stay out of the woods tonight. He loved him to death he really did but if didn’t learn to listen he was going to wind up killing him himself. Ryan would have been madder but confusion was starting to win over. The one thing he couldn’t understand was how Ray ended up somewhere in the middle of the woods instead of near the entrance. Maybe he was just too distracted by the fight to have noticed him enter originally?  
Ryan’s thoughts went to grinding halt as the air around him changed. It was full of panic and lots and lots of pain. A growl escaped his lips as he pushed himself to run faster. Ray was in trouble. There were no more thoughts in his head as he ran his whole focus on his connection to Ray. As soon as he got to where he sensed his love he froze. His whole body shook in anger, confusion, fear and every emotion imaginable. He almost fell to his knees but he grabbed onto the nearby tree to keep himself standing. In front of his very own eyes was his worst nightmare ever.

Both his parents and almost all his clan mates were killed by the actual wolves. For centuries wolves were their main enemies causing them to always be locked in battles. With the inclusions of humans the half wolves were all but extinct. What was left of them fled to different, safer woods but Ryan stayed. He was the last of his kind in these woods, the woods were his home and he would never leave them. He continued every tradition that was passed on to him including the feud with the wolves. He had a better agreement with them at this point, they learned to just leave each other alone. Now though, he wanted to destroy each and every one of them starting with the one in front of him.

Ryan pulled away from the tree his nails scraping against it as he growled. His ears pushed back against his head while his tail puffed up. In front of his eyes was a wolf, it was black in color but its fur was stained red with blood. Under the wolves dyed red paws were ripped clothes, familiar clothes. His main focus was on the red hood that was under the beast’s nails. He snarled at the creature his teeth glowing in the moonlight.

“How fucking dare you! What did you do to him! I will kill you, you fucking animal,” he yelled. His heart was starting to shatter into a million pieces. After his mother’s death he swore he would never love anything else again. When Ray came into his life he made a new promise. He would protect Ray with every breath he took not letting him fall to the fate of his parents. Ray has become everything to him he didn’t know what he would do without his little red. He loved everything about him; his smile, his laugh, his words, his eyes and now he would never get any of that again. His world turned to red as he took a step closer to the culprit. “I love him. I loved him. I loved him so fucking much.”

A pain filled howl ripped from his throat and he had to struggle to stop the tears. He had business to take care of. The wolf was now backing away its tail between its legs and his ears down. It wobbled trying to hold itself up as it let out a low whine. Ryan just smiled and approached it slowly. It was a tiny wolf compared to the others, it must have been a kicked out as the runt of the pack. He didn’t care though he was going to snap its neck and then he would go after more. He would finally put an end to those monsters or die trying. 

“Come on wolf, attack me! Attack me like you did Ray! I bet you didn’t cower then, I bet you launched yourself at him with no hesitation. I will give you the same fucking respect,” he growled out before he launched himself at the creature. The wolf let out another whine and tried to back away but Ryan was faster. He kicked the wolf into a nearby tree its side colliding into the trunk with a crack. It howled in pain as it crumbled onto the ground surrounded by the tree’s roots. Before it could even move Ryan had it pinned down on its back. He leaned over it, flashing his fangs in its face as he wrapped a hand around its neck. “I’m the Big Bad Wolf and you killed my mate. I hope you rot in hell you beast.”

The wolf just continued whine not even putting up a fight against him. Ryan started to put pressure on the neck aiming to choke him to death slowly. He wanted to feel the wolf’s last breath. A paw was placed against his chest and he froze for second getting ready to knock it away before he was clawed. The paw however patted his chest lightly with no claws and Ryan glanced at it confused. It wasn’t trying to hurt him, did it feel remorse? Didn’t matter he killed Ray and he would not let this thing get away with that. He leaned over it to apply more pressure when his eyes connected with the wolf’s and he gasped.

The wolf had the richest chocolate brown eyes that he has only seen once in his life. The eyes were full of fear but also love. They stared into his soul and he felt a familiar shock go through his body. He slowly released his grip from around its throat and kept their eyes locked. It was a long shot and if Ryan was right he wouldn’t know how to feel. “R-Ray Riding Hood, is that you,” he stuttered out. The wolf nodded his head once and Ryan jumped back off him like he was burned. His fists were still clenched tight, not at all trusting the wolf but he let it get up.

Ryan watched as it slowly turned over and tried to pick itself up. It let out a cry as it tried to stand. It tried a few more times but it finally gave up and laid down on the ground its head resting on its paws. The wolf’s gaze was still on him and he decided to take a step forward. “Are you really Ray?” It huffed and shortly nodded its head again. Ryan glanced over at were Ray’s clothes were. They were torn and bloody but there was no body. Even if the wolf killed and ate him there still should have been bones or something left over. Also now that he concentrated, his emotions numbing he could still sense Ray. It was small but it was still there and it was coming from where the wolf was. It all it hit him at once. The wolf was Ray, Ray was the wolf. Ray was okay, Ray was alive but he hurt him. He hurt Ray.

He fell down to his knees tears finally leaking out from his eyes. “What have I done? Rose I am so sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t want to hurt you, I have never wanted to hurt you. I didn’t know.” He cried as he fully fell to ground his hands digging into the dirt below him. He truly hated himself at this moment. He let his emotions get the better of him. He didn’t think before he acted and now instead of avenging the one he loved he hurt him instead. Ryan just wanted to protect his love not this. The wolf’s cry gained his attention and he picked his head up to look at him.

Ray had managed to get to his feet his eyes were full of worry. With slow and precise steps he made his way to Ryan. He plopped down in front of him and nuzzled his head softly. Ryan let out another cry as he reached up to run his hand through his fur. Finally he wrapped his arms gently around him and held him close burying his face into the fur. Even his smell was the same, a bit muted by wet dog and blood but still his. Ray whined and kept nuzzling against his head. He smiled and took some deep breaths. He felt himself calm down as he held his love in his arms again even if he was a wolf. He knew in his heart that Ray has forgiven him, but he wasn’t sure if he could forgive himself. Something wet splashed across his face and he looked at his now wolf boyfriend in confusion. He looked to almost be smiling as he licked his cheek again.

“Ew that is even grosser Ray. I know for a fact I would not make out with you like that so I do not want that spit on my face,” he said as he received a snort in his face. A laugh escaped his lips as he got another lick. Ryan relented and placed a kiss on the others head. “Alright that is all you are getting for now.” Ray bumped their foreheads together and he laughed again reaching up to pet the other. When he started to pet him behind his ear he watched as his tail started to wave back and forth. It was honestly really cute, and wow okay now he understood why Ray liked when his own tail did that.

Their moment shattered to pieces when a horrible wail echoed from all around them. Ryan was instantly on alert again as he jumped up onto the balls of his feet. He stayed crouched by Ray as he eyes scanned over the trees around them. In a puff of green smoke a women appeared looking enraged. Ryan let out a low growl at the sight of her. It was the witch that haunted their family every year on this day. One of his jobs was to detain of her, he should have known this was her fault.

“Why do have to ruin everything! My plan was almost complete. I don’t get what went wrong you were supposed to kill him,” she shrieked pulling at her hair.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at her as he fully stood up hiding Ray behind him. “You wanted me to kill him?”

“Of course I did. What better way to get revenge then having you be the one to kill your loved one.” Her hands fell from hair this time a smile growing on her face. “Well now I just have to kill both of you myself.”  
“I will not let you touch one more hair on his head,” he stated before launching himself at her.

She had to poof away to avoid his attack but she came back to his right a beam shooting out from her wand. He bent back avoiding it before swiping a foot out towards her. The witch once again poofed to his other side and he snarled in agitation. It carried on for a few minutes as they both kept avoiding the others attack. Green sparks went flying everywhere as well as dirt and pieces of tree bark. Eventually they were left panting both physically exhausted as they stared each other down.

“I will end you Haywood.”

“Bring it bitch witch.”

They circled each other slowly both itching to get at the other. Suddenly with a howl a wolf tackled the witch down from behind. The witch quickly turned around and in a blink of an eye shoved her wand into Ray’s chest the tip glowing green against his fur. “Got you.” With a blast from her wand the wolf’s body went flying back through bushes and out of sight.

She was so distracted by her small victory that she forgot who she was really fighting. Ryan’s hand was soon around her neck as the other punched through her chest. “It’s about time I end you,” he whispered before gripping her heart with his hand and yanking it out. He squeezed it tight not caring about the blood that splattered onto him. She let out one more horrid wail before her body exploded into a pile a dust. After years of fighting it was finally over. Ryan would never understand why his parents chose to keep her locked away instead of killing her. They always said she was hurt by love and maybe with time she would forgive but he knew better. He tried to follow their wishes but this was the final straw.

He quickly stood back up and hurried out through the bushes looking around. “Ray! Ray,” he called out as he looked around. He could sense him but couldn’t locate his exact position over his own panic. He heard a groan and instantly went to the sound. When he got there he almost cried out in relief. In a bush was Ray, human Ray. He quickly knelt down by him a cradled his head into his arm. “Rose? Can you hear me, what hurts?”

“Ryan,” he groaned his eyes blinking a few times trying to focus on him. His glasses were missing from his face so that could have been the issue. “Do I have skin?”

“Yeah you’re still pasty though.”

“You like it,” he said with a small smile. Ryan scanned his body and besides a few scratches didn’t see any significant damage. There was a small red cut from where her wand should have pierced him but it didn’t go very deep the thick wolf skin actually saving him. With a sigh of relief Ryan pulled his head up and kissed him. Their lips stayed connected for a bit moving slowly together to just take in the feeling of each other. Ryan slowly pulled away with a smile his ears sticking up.

“I do, you I like all of you. You are also naked.” Ray turned bright red and tried to cover himself up.

“Don’t look asshole!” Ryan chuckled and slowly laid Ray’s head in his lap. He unzipped his jacket and placed it over to hide the boy’s manhood. “Thank you,” he grumbled still beat red as he pulled the jacket tighter around himself.

“You really need to stop getting in situations like this. Didn’t I tell you to stay out of danger?”

“It wasn’t my fault, that witch interrupted my candy hunt,” Ray’s eyes went wide as he sat up quickly. He flinched slightly his one side burning a bit, something he would not tell Ryan. “I dropped my bag of candy when she grabbed me. This is your fault.”

“What! I didn’t, what how is this my fault?”

“She came after me because of you.” Ryan’s face fell at that and he looked around. Ray frowned knowing he did not say the right thing. Shit. He reached up and turned the other’s head to look at him. “I didn’t mean it. I don’t care, I get that you come with baggage. I am not a piece of glass Ryan, I can handle it.”

“I know you can, but I still don’t want you to get hurt. Especially by my own hands.” Ray glared at him and smushed his face together. Ryan kept looking at him sadly his ears flopping down.  
“No, stop that right now. Ryan you didn’t know. You thought that wolf killed me. There was no way you could have known it was me.”

“Yes, if I paused and looked at the situation. Looked at you like I thankfully did at that last moment I would have known. Ray I was so close to killing you.”

“You almost did, but you didn’t. Ryan I am here and alive. Please don’t think about this, put it in the past.” Ray pulled the wolf close and kissed him again. He moved his kisses to his cheeks and finally one on his nose. Ryan smiled and scooped the younger into arms making him squeak.

“For now. I can’t promise I will ever forget but for now I can try.” Ray smiled and snuggled into his chest. They walk back over to his things. Ray was placed gently on the ground and he grabbed his torn clothes, his pack, cape and the parts to his costume. Ryan looked at them curiously before looking at him.

“I was maybe dressed as a wolf to surprise you. I think that’s kind of ruined now?” Ryan just shook his head and picked him back up once he was done putting what he could back on.

“I bet it looked cute.”

“It did, maybe I will show you later.”

Ray fell asleep during the walk back to his village and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself back in his room. He was in his sleeping shorts and shirt. All his wounds were cared for and the dirt and blood were washed away. His right side felt super sore but he could deal with it. He slowly slipped out of his bed and headed for the door. Voices drifted in from the other room and they instantly stopped when he opened his door. Sitting on the couch was both Mama Jack and Ryan. They were both staring at him in concern and Ryan stood up reaching a hand out to him. He paused though when Ray started laughing.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Ryan’s cheeks went rosy his ears falling down. The wolf was dressed in a blue night shirt that was too big on him as well as blue striped matching pants. The outfit was so normal and looked so foreign on him.

“I gave it to him, I am washing his outfit it was covered in blood,” Mama Jack said as he to stood up next to Ryan. “How are you feeling Ray?”

“A bit sore but other than that fine. How long have I been out of it?”

“Just a few hours,” Ryan said as he walked over to him picking up one of his hands. “You sure you are alright?”

“Yes yes you worry wart.”

“Good now we can start on the fun.” Ray raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looked over to his mama who now was holding two mugs in his hands.

“Here is your nightly coco, the fire is already set. You two have fun but not too much fun I will still be in the other room.”

“Mama,” Ray groaned as Ryan laughed. Jack walked over with a smile and handed them their drinks. He kissed both of their heads before heading out to his own room.

“Come, I believe I owe you some cuddling?”

“Fuck yeah you do.”

They grabbed as many blankets as they could and bundled up in them in front of the fire. Ryan’s back was against the couch, Ray securely in his lap. Both their cocos sat next to them as well as Ray’s purple pillowcase of candy. Ray was shocked to see it and Ryan sheepishly admitted he spent a good portion of his nap looking for it. He received a big kiss for that. The wolf tightened his arms around the other as their gazes watched the fire in front of them. It was Ray who broke their peaceful silence.

“I love you too Ryan.” He looked down at the boy in his arms with confusion. Ray looked up at him their eyes connecting as he smiled. “I heard you when I was a wolf. Thought I would say it back.”

“That was not how I planned to tell you I love you.”

“It makes for a good story though,” Ray laughed as he leaned up placing a kiss on his lips.

“True.”

Ray turned around in his lap and wrapped his arms tight around his neck. Their lips met again a bit more heated than the last. Ryan pulled him closer by his hips as his tongue swiped at the others bottom lip. He gained entrance instantly and their tongues danced together. Their positions quickly switched and Ray found his back pressing into the floor the wolf hovering above him but their lips never parted. Ray ran his hands up into the others hair and one hand rubbed against his soft velvet like ear. Without even looking he knew the others tail must have been going a mile a minute. Ray smirked into the kiss and Ryan just deepened it in exchange. Their bodies pressed close together and Ryan finally pulled out of the kiss with a small pop.

They were both panting hard trying to catch their breath. Ryan leaned down connecting their foreheads as he ran a finger down Ray’s side gently. “I love you so much Ray,” he whispered.

“I love you to Ryan, with all my heart.” The wolf leaned up a bit so he could stare into a lovely pair of brown eyes. He softly placed his hand onto his cheek and ran his thumb over a scratch that was there. Ray looked back into golden orbs full of love, his own hands still in the others hair. He glanced over to the right and grinned.

“Have you ever had a twizzler before?”

“A twizza-what?” Ray reached over and pulled out the one he saw at the top of his bag. He opened it and held it up for Ryan who looked at it perplexed.

“Open,” he said and Ryan complied. Ray stuck the sweet red candy into his mouth and with one bite is face twisted into disgust. Ray chuckled and stuck the rest of the candy in his mouth.

“That was disgusting.”

“You just don’t have good taste. You think a squirrel tastes good.”

“It does, you weren’t complaining the first night we met.” 

“Shut up don’t remind me of that,” he exclaimed sticking his tongue out at him. He quickly sucked it back in when Ryan gave him a pointed look. They both laughed and Ryan peppered some kisses onto his cheeks as he reached for more candy. He looked back up at him with a smile and held some chocolate out. This time the wolf was happy to have some of the candy.

“Happy Halloween Rye!”

“Happy Halloween Ray.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompt ideas from people, if there is a certain scene or idea you have don't be shy. You can drop one off in the comments or on my tumblr. The ask is always open! It doesn't even have to follow the same timeline from the story.  
> (also, I will accept things that don't have to do with this au, you can send me other ideas if you want :D It just won't show up here it will be separate)  
> My tumblr is: doowyar 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys liked it and have an amazing day <33


End file.
